


if i could ride a bike

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: goro and yuuki watch anime and talk about eachother. extreme self indulgent, I made this at 5:39 am.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki
Kudos: 7





	if i could ride a bike

**Author's Note:**

> cope fic, im feeling real empty today and need fake romance to fill my heart /j

“Goro! Goro! Goro! Akechi! Detective!” 

Mishima called, even though the boy he was shouting for was less then fifteen feet away from him. They were in Akechi’s apartment (if Mishima was caught dead with someone else in his parents home, he’d be out on the street in days) They were just going to binge on slice of life anime; to take a much needed break. “Hum?” Akechi asked from the other room, currently making popcorn for the pair, “What’s wrong?” 

“Can I borrow one of your shirts?” Mishima wandered into the kitchen, with nothing but his boxers on. It was obvious he just got out of the shower, his skin had that pinkish transparent look, and his fingers wrinkled just a little bit at the ends. A towel was lazy wrapped around his head, but it wasn’t doing much for his soaked hair. 

Akechi stopped and stared for a moment, then huffed and turned away. “Why would you need to borrow one of my shirts? You know they’re way too big on you. Just put on your old one.” 

“But my old one is dirty. And I’m clean. If I put something dirty on something clean, then it’s now dirty. But I don’t wanna be dirty. So give me your shirt. So I can feel clean.” Mishima said in a quick know-it-all tone, leering over Akechi. “Plus your shirts smell good. What detergent do you use again?” 

“...Fine. Go ahead.” Goro grumbled. How dare he. Come into my house. Eat my food. Use my shower. Steal my clothes. When he doesn’t even pay rent. ’you like when he’s here,’ a voice in his head told him. ‘So?’ he thought back to it. Then he realized it was strange to have conversations with his thoughts and continued with the popcorn.

By the time Akechi was done pouting over Mishimas use of things that weren’t his, Mishima came back. He was wearing a tally hall tshirt goro hadn’t seen in years. 

“How’d you find that?” Goro questioned before he had the chance to decode wether he should say it or not.

“It was in one of your drawers. Plus a bunch of band bracelets, hidden in a mason jar. Tell me, Goro, were you a closet scene kid?” 

Akechi playfully scoffed at that, sending a “I reserve the right to remain silent,” back at him, earning giggles from his partner. He was standing across from him at the counter, letting his eye wander until he caught sight of the unpopped popcorn. He grabbed one and started chewing on it.

“Gross.”

Mishima shrugged in response.

They were settled now, on the couch in front of the tv. The anime line up? Only the finest, handpicked by Mishima himself. Durara, Saiki K, and Toradora for today. 

They were comfortable; Mishima was laying down, thighs stretched Akechis thighs while he was sat up. They were happy. 

Halfway into the first show akechi said, “Yuuki, you know, the main character kind of reminds me of you.”

“How?”

“Well, he’s way to polite, kind of dumb and definitely doesn’t know what’s going on.” He applied a snicker at the end, looking down to see his reaction. “And he’s also really cute.”

“Really? You know, Taiga really reminds me of you. She’s rude, mean, but also really pretty,” he countered flawlessly, crossing his arms and looking back at the screen.

They left each other in silence for awhile, but then Mishima perked up again; “You know, when we’re married and really old, and we live together, and we have like 3 cats, we’re going to rewatch this and I’m going to rewatch this, and I’m gonna prove you wrong.” 

“Really? Then I’ll prove you wrong, too.”

“Okay. Game on.”

“This isn’t a challenge.”

“I know, it’s a promise.” 

. . .

“Hey, goro?”

“Yes, yuuki? 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
